


Medstar alpha 1-0-7

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, EMT Neal, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Whumpee Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is an EMT called to the scene of a motor vehicle accident.





	Medstar alpha 1-0-7

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘allergic reaction’ square on my H/C Bingo card. I have no idea if Elmhurst can receive a trauma helicopter, but I couldn´t find the info, so for the story´s sake, it can.

 

‘Calling Elmhurt, Medstar Alpha 1-0-7’

‘ _This is Elmhurst, go ahead please_.’

‘Elmhurst, we have a priority one trauma[1] for you. Let me know when you are ready to copy[2].’

‘ _Go ahead, I´m ready_.’

‘I got a male patient coming in, mid 40´s, I´m guessing. Patient was the restrained driver involved in a motor vehicle accident. We got on scene, found patient to have agonal respirations[3]. Patient complained of chest pain, said he was hit by front airbag deployment.  He was A&O times three[4]. The sinus on the monitor , it´s 68. This patient´s got multiple injuries. He has several obvious deformities[5]. I’ve got blood pressure one-fifty-five over one-one-seven, one-five-five over one-one-seven;’ Neal repeats. ‘O2 stats are 98 percent, he´s being bagged at this time. States 8 out of 10 pain. We will give you further upon arrival, ETA[6] about five minutes.’

‘ _Very good, continue transport. We will see you in five minutes._ ’

 

‘You are doing good Peter. Hang on, we are almost there.’ Neal shifts his attention back to his patient.

‘Head Hurts’, Peter grits between his teeth.

‘OK, I will add some pain killer. Hang on.’

Neal takes the syringe and injects it in Peter´s IV line. He monitors Peter´s vitals, but they aren´t settling.

‘Peter, talk to me. How are you feeling?’

He gently rubs Peter´s good hand. Neal can see that Peter´s eyes try to focus on him. This is not good.

‘Peter, come on, I told you my name, what is it?’

‘Ne… Neaal.’

Peter´s breathing is getting shallow and wheezy. Neal is worried but makes a quick decision.

‘Peter, I am going to intubate you to help you breathe.’

When Peter only sluggishly looks up at Neal, he continues, ‘You are going to sleep. It will be OK.’

He pushes a sedative and takes the intubation tube, before removing the oxygen mask. Since Peter doesn´t have any swelling in his throat, the intubation isn´t hard and within seconds, Neal attaches the tube to the balloon and starts pumping. To his relief, he can see that they are near the hospital and the helicopter is already descending. An ER team is already waiting for them at the helipath. The moment they touch down, the team moves in and Neal waits until the door is opened and Peter is unloaded on to a gurney. He walks with them, briefing them with Peter´s status. The moment they enter the ER and Peter is taken into a treatment room, Neal´s job is over and he takes off his helmet.

‘Hi Sara, do you have some coffee?’

‘Sure Neal, you know where you can find it.’

‘Thanks.’

Neal gets himself and the pilot a cup of coffee. He walks back to the nurse where he can hear his pilot talking to Sara. He hands the coffee over.

‘How is he?’

‘He will be OK. Do we have time to eat?’

‘Sure, but I need to refuel first. So let me do that and then we will have lunch.’

‘OK, I will restock as well and then I will meet you back here.’

Nadine walks away and Neal turns back to Sara.

‘Sara, can I ask…’

‘You know where we keep the supplies, help yourself.’

‘Thanks, do you want something from the deli?’

‘No thanks, I need to watch my figure.’ she smiles.

Neal quickly grabs the supplies he used during their last intervention and then makes a run to the deli for some sandwiches and sodas. The moment they want to sit down and eat, a call comes in and they need to go. While Nadine and Neal take their helmets and walk back to the helicopter, Sara takes their lunch and puts it in the fridge.

 

* *  *

 

‘Sara, can you check in which room Peter Burke was admitted?’

‘Room 5231’

‘Thanks.’

Neal walks to the room. He knocks and enters it and is a bit taken aback by the amount of visitors in the room. Neal knew that the law enforcement community is close, but he just had not expected Peter to have so many visitors.

‘Hi Neal.’ Peter laughs and gestures with his good arm to come closer, ‘Hon, this is Neal, he is the EMT that saved my life. Neal, this is my wife Elizabeth.’

‘Hi Elizabeth, nice to meet you. I just wanted to make sure you your husband was alright, but I see you have visitors, so, I will just….’

‘Nonsense. Neal, this is my team, Jones, Diana and Blake work for me.’

They all shake hands.

‘So you are all FBI agents?’

Everybody except Elizabeth nods in agreement and Neal gives a smile. The others can take a hint and they all step out for coffee, giving Peter and Elizabeth some privacy to talk to Neal.

‘Neal, I want to thank you for saving my husband.’

‘No problem Elizabeth, that is my job, but I am glad to see he is doing better.’

Neal notices that Peter´s breathing is shallow and there are hives in his neck.

‘Peter, since when do you have the rash?’

‘Rash?’

‘Yeah, in your neck? Do you have it on other places?’

‘Yeah on my back, but I thought it was from the starch in the linen.’

‘No, it looks like you are allergic to your medication. Just let me get someone.’

Neal leaves the room and walks up to the nurses’ station.

‘Hi Ann, Can you please check out patient Peter Burke in room 5231, I think he is allergic to his medication, probably the morphine he got.’

‘OK, Neal, I will ask the doctor to have a look at it.’

Neal walks back to the Burkes.

‘Something wrong?’

‘Well, I am not a doctor, but I think you are having an allergic reaction. He will be in shortly to check it out.’

Peter nods and Neal engages in him small talk. Within a couple of minutes a doctor enters.

‘What seems to be the problem?’

‘I noticed a rash that wasn´t there before.’

‘OK, let´s see. When did the rash start?’

‘Like I told Neal, I don´t know, I didn´t even realize I had it, until Neal mentioned it to me.’

‘Can´t it be from the linens? I never use starch at home.’ El chips in.

‘It could, but then one would expect it to look different. It is probably a reaction to the medication. Let me check something out.’

He walks out and comes back with a laptop and starts examining Peter´s medical file.

‘I would like to change out your pain medication, that is probably the one causing the rash.’ The doctor explains.

He types his changes in medication into the file and leaves the room.

A nurse enters and changes out the IV. She explains that they are going to administer his pain medication orally since he is able to. She put the cup with a pill on his side table since Peter tells her he is OK for now. She explains not to wait too long and then leaves.

‘Thanks Neal, you saved me again.’

Neal smiles, ‘not really, but I appreciate the sentiment. I will leave the two of you. I am glad everything is going well.’

‘Stop by anytime, OK?’

Neal nods and says his goodbyes before leaving. He will probably stop by, they are a nice couple. And he likes Peter, he enjoys talking to him. The moment he steps out of the room, several pairs of eyes meet his. Smiling he gestures to the agents that they can re-enter Peter´s room.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] A time-critical emergency patient involved in an incident.
> 
> [2] Take down the patient´s information.
> 
> [3] Struggling to breathe
> 
> [4] Alert and oriented – verbally tested 3 times to determine if patient knows their name, location and time.
> 
> [5] Multiple fractures
> 
> [6] Estimated Time of Arrival


End file.
